User blog:CuteLunaMoon/My idea for a bloodborne mod
Here are my ideas for bloodborne. I wrote this down last year but never posted it anywhere. Hope you guys enjoy. Well, it was written in a note so expect lots of grammartic errors. Chalice Dungeon Traps: "coffin torpedoes" - exploding coffins in Chalice Dungeons & Powder Keg workshop. Traps: "Davinci scythed cart" - found in Central Yharnam, Hemwick Charnel Lane, Powder Keg workshop. Unmaned, small cart rolling from the top of a ramp. Can be destroy by cannon, meleeweapons (hard). Additional Rites Pitch black additional rite: A unique rite that cut off the supplies from Hunter's Dream, and also most of the light sources in the dungeon. The Hand Lantern, Torches are now limited use. Oil Urns can be used to refill Hand Lanterns and Torches in this mode. The darkness will DEAL DAMAGE OVER TIME. Glowing weapons such as Holy Moonlight Sword, Lantern flail consume Health to lit and only half the Damage over time. Several enemies who wear belt lantern can be looted for Oil Urns, they are rare, though. Unique NPC in this rite: Oil-borrowing Ghost: A friendly ghost- wear Hunter attire, kind of transparent and lack of legs. He goes around with a unlit lantern asking for oil. " Kind hunter, do you have any spare oil urns? My lantern has run dry and it's really dark ahead." If player give them oil urns, he will thank and DISAPPEAR to be encoutered two more times, asking for more Oil Urns. After 3 encountered, he will rewarded the player with a unique weapon - Lantern Flail, if the player alrewady had one, he will rewarded them with a random shaped high-rated bloodgem instead. Enemies exclusive to Chalice Dungeons (rare) These enemies make the dungeon a little more interesting to explore. #_ Bug-ridden Man Eater Boar (only in Hinter Tomb): A half-eaten Man Eater Boar who is surrounded by a cloud of angry bugs. The bugs have small hit box but can be taken out easily with flame sprayer. The boar does not charge but drags it self towards player and attempt to attack slowly with headswipe and puke. Hitting the boar without fire will spawn more bugs. #_ Hanging bug nest '(only in Hinter Tomb): bloated, rotten hanging corpses that serve as bug nest. #- Bug-ridden Watcher (fat, only in Hinter Tomb): bloated, with holes on body which constantly spawn insects to attack player. Visceral attack him will create a cloud of insects. #_ ' Giant Vermin '(only in Hinter Tomb) : All attack inflict Toxin. Variants: Oil-spitting giant vermin. #'Pseudo Dog (only in Hinter Tomb) : Looks like dog from afar. When up close, spider-like legs burst out from the dog carcass. The corpse is torn in two half to reveal rows of eyes. Can shoot jets of blood, inflict slow poison AND toxin #'Hintertomb watcher variants': Bug-carcass armored watcher: Behave just like other watchers, but take more fire damage & take less arcane / physical damage. Bug-thrower watcher: hold an urn and throw small bugs at players, inflict slow poison. Milipede-wielding variant: wield a milipede like a whip #_''' Giant Pearl Slug''' (only in Isz) capable of summoning a mini Augur of Ebrietas or spitting Toxin. It can crawl on ceiling. Drop Pearl Slugs & QSB. #_ Whip-Headed Slug (Only in flooded level of Isz): can use its head like... well, a whip, dealing arcane damage. #_ Flower-Backed Slug (Only in flooded level of Isz): Have a flower-like structure on its back. Can fire swarm of arcane projeciles from its back. #_ Artillery Snail: (only in Isz) Gigantic snail that has 2 holes on its shell that fire a glob of oily projectile. Deal AOE damage. #_ Snail herder minion: (only in Isz) Celestial Minion that tend the snail herd. Wear a large Shell on the front to store collected slime. Can wave a hand and make blue flame burst from player position. Can throw collected slime. #_ T'entacled Celestial Minion': Have 6 tentacles instead of thier usual pair of hand. Use more spells than its main game counter part. Can perform a teleport attack. #'Eyeball Jellyfish': translucent jelly fish with multiple eyeball inside its body. Can use eye laser, damage but not stagger, and inflict fenzy. Use bolt damage in close range. #_ Hydra (only in Isz): fresh-water polyp-like hydra, that is. Found only in Kin's village. Served as defensive turrret. Have multipe whip limbs. Deal arcane+ physical damage. Can lob boulders to throw at long range. #_ Scimitar-weilding werewolves (only in Loran): about the size of Loran cleric, its large scimitar appear to be tied into the hand rather than being hold. Their fighting style is a mixed between Large Huntsmen and Scourge Beast. Drop Blood Vials & Gems. Variants: Buckler & poleaxe, torchmace, dual scmitar, lightning-fist variant, #'Small Dark Beasts': humanoid dark beast that can shoot lightning ray. #- Feral Beas'''t: Massive humanoid werewolf with sabertooth teeth. Unlike other beasts, it appears to be more muscular and healthy. Can throw objects. Boss / roaming in Chalice Dungeons, except Isz. Rare variant have Abnormally largeright or left hand. #_ '''The Giant Executioner: Does not exclusive to any dungeon. Sort of mini boss. Wear the Golden Ardeo and the Church Giant Garb, weild 2 small chain balls as weapon. Has unique move set. Always accompanied by 2 Normal Executioner. Will not appear in Martyr's Logarius floor. Drop Blood Vials. #_ One-handed Beast-possesed Soul. Frenemy. Appear to be heavily wounded with arrows stick into its body and it carries it tied its dismembered hand under its belly with a chain (1/3 health). Attack everything within its reach. Fully become an ally if healed with Choir Bell. Will have an unique action to re-attach its hand when fully healed. Even summoned NPCs will not attack a docile BPS. #_ Keeper of the Old Lords (flame fist variant- boss only): mainly magic caster. Have fire ball spell, have flame thrower breath, can summon Pthumerian enemies like Bell Maidens but her summons are set afire and has health deplete over time. (flaming halbert variant - roaming only): quite similar to normal variant but use a flaming halbert. (giant flaming fist version): fighter, fast, agile and has pluning attack, can wall dash. #_ Labyrinth Warriors '(hand cannon variant & halberd variant). (Labyrinth Warriors - boss variant) 10 coffins inside a room, each contains a Labyrinth Warrior (4x halbert, 3x mace, 2x crossbow 1 sword& shield commander variant). Each coffin will shake and spawn them as boss (2 will spawn every 5 seconds) and all have a shared HP bar. #'Labyrinth Elite Undead Warrior: Have face & body like Labyrinth Warriors, complete with plate armour, but much larger and have multiple smaller limbs & heads (still kicking and lammenting) sprout from the unprotected area on the back. Use a huge sword and scream "come and fight me" in raspy voice. (Only in Ihyll) #'Ihyll Lancers': Pthumerian six-legged warrior-size undead that use a lance similar in design with the Pthumerian daggers. On close inspection, they are two entities, connected togetther like "human centipede". #'Pthumerian descendent variants': (only in Ihyll): cadaver wielder: He carries a broken Logarius's Wheel or a LHB in one hand, and a half-torn body (either upper body or lower body )of a hunter in another hand. The hunter body will burst after 2-3 hit when he use it as a weapon. "Assassin Bug"- wield duo shotel & wear several skulls of hunters on his body like trophies. Faster and more dangerous than other descendent. #_ Tentacle-infested hunters '''(only in Isz): Looks like regular church tomb prospector but have tentacles coming out of mouth, nostril and eye holes and move like Lumenwoods. Some has tentacles for hands. Variants: (Ludwig's Holyblade variant) most human-like, (magic caster variant): cast magic like Celestial mob, (Ludwig's rifle variant): , Dual Fist of Gratia variant (rare, extremely agressive) ... Also has a rarer Yahar'gul hunter variant who weild a kirk hammer. This infested Yahargul hunter has a unique attack: buff his kirk hammer with cosmos power similar to Nightmare Executioners. #_ Hostile Lumenwood Hunter': wear Choir set, use Kos parasite, A call Beyond and Black skyeye. #_ '''Ascended Tomb Raiders': tomb prospectors with white or red tentacles grow from mouth, May have tentacles from body. Float instead of walking. Open portals near players and srpout tentacles from there to attack. #_ Ascended Scholars: Byrgenwerth & Mensis scholars with many eyes and tentacles. Mostly use 'cosmic spell' attack. Some attack induce frenzy. Float instead of walking. #_ Labyrinth raider: A pthumerian warrior who wield halberd and ride a six-legs beast. They are separate entities and heavy atatcks can knock the rider off his stead. Has a unique charging attack.The beast head is clearly of human in oringin with eye holes and mouth sewn shut. Its "legs" are actually human arms sewn togetther. It wear a ragged Tomb prospector set with a torn church stigima.Some beasts disturbingly have breasts. #_ Rat Swarmlings: smaller than Labyrinth rats, but huge number. #- Shadows of Yharnam variants: Torch mace-wielding variant. function like a mace, but have fire explosion effect when it hit the ground ( the shadow perform jumping attack). #_ The Mad Beast of Loran (only in Loran): Frenemy. He has a room of his own showcase his hunting trophies: human/ beast alike. Also appear as random roaming enemy in root chalice. He slay beasts and hunters alike. Appear as enemy if player use Beast Embrace rune or having lower than 30 Insight. Summoned NPC will immidiately attack the mad beast despite his alliance. He's tall, wearing hunter attire, has human face, beast hands like after transforming Beast claw and he has red eyes. Has unique attack animations (can use leaping attacks unique to him) and can use wall and pillar to perform Wall Jumps. Can grab onto pillar and use Beast Cutter to attack from above. Heavy attack ( or cannon ball, or molotov cocktail, or several gun shots will knock him down). An extremely agile and strong enemy. Half health, he will even use Art of Quickening, and capable of using it MID AIR. Occasionally use Beast Roar to reflect spells and bombs. And he can VISCERAL ATTACK. Can also use Blood Vial. Probably a deadlier enemy than The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst. #_ ' The mad Kin of Isz '(ony in Isz): Frenemy. Can be fought as regular hunter enemy but can also summon as companion. Never appear as both. Will only appear as enemy if player use Milkweed Rune or having more than 70 Insight. Summoned NPC will immidiately attack the mad Kin despite her alliance. If encounter as an enemy, she will appear in her lair, with many dead Kins lying around in various state of being tortured and experimented on. Even more distubring, a kin appear to be grilled and eaten by her. She has kind of disturbing appearance: many eyes on her face, have tentacles for hand and no matter she is friend or foe, she always laugh maniacally. She has a grabbing attack which sprout tentacles from her mouth and drain Insight. She can crawl on the wall and spit acid onto the floor, which inflicts Toxin, Slow Poison and Rapid Poison, and even Frenzy all at the same time. Heavy attack ( or cannon ball, or molotov cocktail, or several gun shots will knock her down) Special Chalice Dungeon _ Martyr Logarius's floor: Random Optional floor only in Pthumeru Root Chalice. The next floor is garantee to have Pthumerian Queen in it. This floor will never appear in Pitch Black rite, though due to extremely long boss fight period. A human version of Logarius. Can not fly and does not don the crown of illusion. He is accompanied by three Executioners. The male wields Kirk hammer, and the female (church black doctor set+ golden Ardeo) weilds a dagger similar to Adeline's, the third one is A young Simon, who don a better version of Harrowed set, golden Ardeo and wields his signature Simon Bowblade. He's less tall and gall than the last encouter in Cainhurst. He also weild his signature scythe and dagger. He can occasionally cast Executioner gloves and perform a special side dash attack. His female companion, however, can use Choir Bell to heal the whole team and Simon will occasionally use Numbing Mist on player. Simon will NOT engage in close combat but often flee and snipe from a distant. Defeating them not yield anythings, but on a small hand cart with 3 Golden Ardeo(bloody, battered), player can discover 3-4 random Bloodgemstones, 10-20 Blood Vial and random consumable items. This is one of the harder optional boss. They are fought in a room littered with Pthumerian soldier corpses and even a dismemered body of a shadow of Yharnam. Outside of the room, lies a dead Yahargul hunter with Simon's arrows through his body and helmet. Somewhere far away, lies a small wooden tomb with a discarded church sword and stigima. There also a room appears to be a temporary camp with supply and church guns, and in which player can find a dozen of dead, beheaded Pthumerian hang on ceiling to extract blood to make blood vials. His appearance is known when player find dozens of hostile executioners in Pthumeru, who also slaughter Pthumerian. An NPC Cainhurst Hunter, accompanied by a Byrgenwerth scholar can be summoned for this fight. But they will take half of Blood Vials ( they will ask for this before hand). _ Flooded room: this room is half-flooded and has many floating, half-eaten dead bodies. There are more bones and skulls and armor pieces underwater. Water seeps through the cracks in the wall like small streams. There are new enemies only encoutered in this room: salamander. Dungeon: Pthumeru, Ihyll, Hinter tomb. NPCs unique to Chalice Dungeon + The Yiths: in Hinter Tomb. Polyp-like entities with many tentacles that can summon meteors & shoot reddish laser from their appendage. Will sometimes aid the players to clear a room and then disappear.Encouter them will grant 1 Insight. New enemies in Main Game #+ Vultures: have a long, disturbing rotten design and long neck. Theire movements are unlike that of normal vultures but more reptilian-like. Use their wing to crawl. Found in Hemwick. #+ Large Vultures: almost like dinosaur. Rotting feathered, multi-eyed dinosaurs, that is. Found in Hemwick. Spawned after Blood Moon. #+ Vulture feeder: a crazy old hag, weild an axe and a human leg in another hand. #+ Executioner with mancatcher, or with large Logarius's Wheel, blunderburst & axe variant, #+ Werebear: far stronger than scourge beast. Found in a secluded area of Forbidden woods. Occasionally grab destructible objects or rocks to throw at player. #+ Pseudo crow: they move with their heads seemingly wrong and then, snakes burst out from their bloated bodies. Found in Forbidden Woods & Cainhurst outpost. #+ Pseudo Hunter Corpse: even have an item on it, usually blood vial. When the player collect it, snakes burst out. Found in Forbidden Woods & Cainhurst outpost. #+ Grandma -like Beast: unique Beast patient variant with a full belly. Found lying in a bed in Forbidden Wood. Children bloody clothing can be found nearby. Spawned at 5 Insight. #+ Pseudo-crow hunter: Appear where Eileen once stood atop dry harbour. Spawned at 50 Insight. Can spawned before blood moon and when Eileen is alive. Looks amost the same except the crow beaks can open to reveal a jaw and many eyes inside. Have talons. Can fly, also. #+ Rotted Corpses variants: a) donning Yharnam Hunter Set, b) donning Yahar'gul Set + have beast arms , c) donning Hunter Set. #+ Giant boar: in Forbidden Woods. Re-model version of Man eater boar. Nothing special. #+ Gun Slinger hunters : Exactly like hunters, wear clothing ranging from Yharnam Hunter Set, Executioner Set, Black/ WHite Church, tomb prospector Set to Choir Set and Yahargul Set, they can dodge, quick step and mostly use flintlock rifle, pistol, piercing rifle, throwing daggers to defend themselves, use dagger in close range, can visceral attack, but do not use any trick weapons. Appear in pretty much everywhere. #+ Snake-infected deer: deer body, multiple snake heads burst out from previous head. Found in Cainhurst outpost. #+ Wall tentacles: in Nightmare frontier. Inflict frenzy. #+ Eyes in the wall: can shoot laser, sort of. In Nightmare of Mensis. #+ war scythed grave hags: Found in Cainhurst outpost. They will attack the snake balls. #+ Scythed wagon: extremely dangerous enemies with huge hitbox. Almost useless if miss the first hit because of their poor turning rate. Also has a rifle huntsmen (less tranformed) on the wagon. Found in Cainhurst outpost. #+ Wolfound with wolf collar (spike collar): The purpose of this spiked collar is to prevent the wolf from getting its jaws around the neck of the hound to bite it. The added bell makes it easier to follow the dogs movements in dense terrain. The spikes does not have to be overly sharp as they will do their job just as well by just being there. Bigger than other dogs, a little more wolf-like, otherwise, the same. #+ Huntsmen variants: Horn-blowing huntsman: will aggro huntsmen & dogs in a large area to come to his area. Also carry a blunderbuss. Always companied wolfhound. Blunderbuss huntsman: use a blunderbuss. Appear in hard difficulty. Female mob: use a rolling pin or a cleaver as a weapon. Unique. Three can be found in Cathedral Ward, secluded area. Blacksmith variant: wield a sledge hammer, or a smoldering iron, or a saw cleaver blade without handle (two-handed), or duo wielding hammer and smoldering short LHB, or an unfinished Beast Claw. Found in Cathedral Ward Workshop, Forbidden Woods, Yahar'gul (before Blood Moon). #+ Large Huntsman variants: anchor-wielding. can only be found in dry dock. Female variant: wield a farming scythe or a torch. Faster than male variant, but less HP. can be found in Forbidden Woods. #+ Half- Cleric Beast: still have human lower body, left hand has enlarged. The head has changed and grow a small pair of antlers. Found in Cathedral Ward. #+ Hostile Beasthood hunters: fight like hunters in first phase, then fight like Gascoign beast version. #Mind-controlled brutes: brutes with a metal ring bolted to their heads and rows of bolts on body, emitting electricity when they walk. Found in Yahar'gul. #+Mensis Controller: mensis Scholar who use their head gear to control the brutes. Kill him and the brutes will a) scream and commit suicide by jumping b) went mad and start bangging walls with their head til death c) attacking anything in vicinity. Found in Yahar'gul. New NPCs: Blood bankers. Neutral hunters & huntress. Turned hostile if attacked. Player receive a blood vial WHENEVER THEY WAKE UP for 20 vials sent to them. Price: 20,40,60,80,100. These NPCs located in Central Yharnam, Cathedral Ward, Old Yharnam, Forbidden Woods, Hemwick Charnel Lane, Hemwick Water Mill, Cainhurst Outpost & New Yharnam. New NPCs: nameless Friendly hunters & Huntresses. Can be found through out Central Yharnam, Forbidden Woods, Hemwick Channel Lane, Chalice Dungeons, and Nightmare of Mensis. + One can be found in Central Yharnam, wielding a Saw Cleaver & Blunderbuss. Dress like Iconic hunter. He will help dispatching a trio of Scourge Beast then proceed to climb an unclimbable wall and exit. + One can be found resting a top a small balcony in the Drydock. He will shoot enemies in the area with his rifle. Dress like City Hunter. He appears to be wounded once climb to his post. + One can be found in Forbidden Woods, tomb prospector set. She weilds LHB and LR. Will help clearing a patch of huntsmen. Then she will just sit by the fire and rest. + One can be found extracing blood from corpses in Cathedral Ward. Yharnam Hunter set. He will just sit there and will give one Blood Vial if interacted with 3 times ( only once during an awakening). + One can be found crying over a dead body in Hemwick Chanel Lane. + Three can be found in Hypogean Gaol. Tomb prospector / white church / choir garb (female). Only the Choir has a dagger and a derringer, the rest only have bare hand, literally. They will fight with a trio of reaspawn-able Yahargul hunters (rifle spear + grenade launcher, sword drill + coil gun, Hooked tomahawk + spiked shield). They will pick up proper weapons once the hostile hunter are defeated. All of them will perish once the Blood Moon rise, given that they survive the fight. + two Choir member can be found in Nightmare of mensis, but are scripted to be killed by Frenzy once they saw Mergo's Wet Nurse. YHARNAM Old-new area: Hemwick's water mill. Blocked by collapsing debris. Need 75 Skills to use dynamite to blast open the passage to the area. Home of the executioner. Skull and even rotting head of Cainhurst people found everywhere. Enemies: church servants, Executioner hunters (up to 20 hunters!), several Church Giants and doberman hunting dogs with leather armour and two spears attached to them. When the hunter makes it to the water mill near there workshop, a group of executioner appears and open a large container. The bos appear and immediately eat the two executioners. He then rip the water mill and use it. Boss: Water mill wheel-wielding werewolf. A massive, muscular but still lean werewolf with a more wolf-like face. Still wear a torn executioner garb. Helping NPC: Selena or Henryk & Younger Madara or Defector Antal. New area: Executioner's Domain. This is where the rest of the executioner ran off to, they closed a Portcullis. Need 40 Strength to lift it open. Enemies: Executioners, Church's Giants, Executioner Hunters, cultists,... Boss: Cursed Iron Maiden. Another time, the executioner runner will unseal a cursed object to deal with the Hunter. The boss can "crawl" using its chain appendage and has chain hooks to attack from a distance. Periodically, groups of cultists & executioners will reinforce it. It will grab one of its allies and feed him into its torturing chamber, buffing its attack with blood and heal it a little. After some time, the machine will eject the body like a projectile. In its final phase, it will hook itself to the ceiling and starts behaving like a wrecking ball. Drop: Cursed Iron Maiden (weapon) New area: New Yharnam. Most populated area with many human NPC and few beasts. Most NPCs are friendly. Have a dock. Street to Central Yharnam are locked up. Many docile huntsmen (less transformed) are found here. They do not attack player and are treated as allies. Several deranged huntsmen are found near the entrance to Central Yharnam, new variants: duo-wielding flintlock pistol and saber, inflicted pike-men (town guards), + Vileblood Noble (male): clad Cainhurst knight set, found in New Yharnam. Fight like hunters. Use Evelyn and Reiterpalasch. Have unique visceral / grab attack to wind up and suck blood from player. + Vileblood Noble (female): same as male version. Boss: Murder of vultures. Talk to Obrien to receive quest. Go to Yharnam to kill 2 Scourge Beasts. Then a cut scene will play the hunter tie the scourge beast carcasses on his/ her back and run attracts the carrion birds. NPC: Obrien - townwatch captain: can be sent to Oedon chapel to protect the civilian there. He will be accompanied by 3 rifle huntsmen ( these huntsmen won't take up any NPC slot). NPC: Selena - sane vileblood knight. Can only befriend if wear Corruption Rune. Appear after defeating the reranged vileblood. Almost like 2B in female Cainhust knight set & wield her signature umbrella. She will become hostile if attacked. However, she can be bribed back into the mood if the player run far enough and choose offer gifts when return ( cost 3 Blood Vials). Can be sent to Oedon Chapel to protect civilian there at the cost of sharing a 'portion of blood' - the player will offer a bloodbank trinket to Selena. Sending Selena to the area will make Carlos leave and proc an attack of the executioners after Blood Moon when the player spawns there (still happen with or without Carlos). She will leave after the attack if don't convince her to stay. She WILL accept the Ring but say she will way until the morning come. Side story: A small fleet of 10 Eastern ships are sent to New Yharnam to aqquire the miraculous blood for their ill Prince. But then, he started to like the blood so much he decide to take it by force. He knows after the hunt, Yharnam is bartered. So he will attack when dawn breaks. Captain Obrien has learned of this and ask the player to help him defeat the mad prince. The vultures were nursed by them to make people leave the harbor. New enemies: eastern sailor (axe, fire arrow bow, rifle, japanese spear), samurai, shinobi, large soldier (mask, mace - hard) Boss: blood dancers - 4 masked woman in kimono with razor-sharp fans. Attacked too much, they will lose their mask ro reveal beautiful face underneath. Use fan-dagger, throwing knives & poison. Boss: Qylin (kirin) on the flag ship Boss: Prince Haikuu Half werewolf samurai (wield an asian bardiche), sort of. On top of the flag ship. When he dies, he will order his crew to fire cannons to New Yharnam and the Amygdale in the town will sink his ships. New Area: War Factory CATHEDRAL WARD New area: DISSECTION CLASS: where many human body were display, flayed and dissceted for studying. Also there are a chained, flayed, disscested beast patient. There are also dissected body of monkeys, chimps, humans, beast patients, and beasts. In the corner, there is an NPC - starving, albino Beast Patient / Laura. Enemies in area: Church Servants, Church giants (out side), enemy church doctor (male, church pick, repeating pistol), enemy church black doctor (female, flame thrower, church glaive). Boss: Evil Clergymen A group of white-faced, black-lipped, canibalistic clerics who was in charge of Dissection class. Once they dissected and ate a small Great One and was cursed with unsatible canibalism. NPC: starving Beast Patient / Laura. Located in Cathedral Ward/ Dissection class. Upon seeing the hunter, she will just putting her hand out and whining for food. OPTION: Kill / feed / free. + If kill her, unable to meet Carlos. + If feed her, a cut scene is player where she hungrily snatch the blood vial and drink it whole. + If free her without feeding, she will start eating the bodies in the labs and later gives in her beasthood, become a beast like Vicar Amelia. A hunter named Carlos will enter mid fight and help. + If she is fed and freed, a cut scene is play when she burst out and run on all four to a window. Later, every time the player wakes up in the area, they can find a small box of 3 Blood Vials. near the lamp. + After the third time they receive blood vials, the hunter will find the albino beast mortally wounded near the lamp and outside the lamp area, walks in a hunter (NPC Hunter Carlos) with Saw Cleaver. This hunter will ignore the player and will kill the albino beast if the player don't do anything. Attacking him will trigger a fight. At the end of the fight, a scene is triggered and the albino beast will find a pistol on the ground and shoot Carlos. + After healing her, this time, with a Choir Bell. She can be sent to Djura's place (if befriend him) and can be summoned for ALL BOSSES in Chalice Dungeons. + In Chalice Dungeons, her name will be showed as Laura. She will don Blood Siant Set and use move set like Beast Claw and use Choir Bell. NPC: Hunter Carlos Located in Cathedral Ward/ Dissection class. Appear in starving Beast Patient/ Laura questline. Wear Yharnam Hunter Set. Use Saw Cleaver. Drop Blood Vials and Vermin when killed. + If befriended, can be summoned for Blood-starved Beast & Cleric Beast boss fight. He will be accompanied by 2 Rifle mob. Can be accompanied with another old Hunter. Can be sent to Oedon Chapel to protect the NPCs there. NEw minor area: Treasury room: true to its name. Need 75 skill to open the clockwork mechanism protecting the place. There's even a Benz car (first car) in there. Also a collection of church wealth. Player can take full of shining coins EVERYTIME they visit here. Also a collection of church blood gems & skulls of beasts & strange weapons and armor through out the world. Loot: Cursed Macuahuitl. Boss: Bishop Frederick. Use Blacksky Eye & A Call Beyond. Occasionally throw acid bottles & poisoned daggers. Accompanied by 2 church white doctors (female) use church pick & cane sword. At 75%, 50% , 25%, 5% health he will call 2 church servants (lantern, flame thrower, lantern) from the other rooms to reinforce. Story: he was a bishop of the church and in charge of cleansing the place of beast as well as moving the treasury to the New Healing Church in New Yharnam. This area is connected to New Yharnam. Boss: Davinci Tank. Has gatling gun, flame thrower, tesla coil on top. Very, very durable. Player can NOT regain HP from this boss. Its gun can be destroyed, however, and once all its gun has been destroy, it can only use its tesla coil. Story of Healing Church: the church was falling apart and largely move to New Yharnam to start anew. Those who found in Cathedral Ward were either stay or was left behind. HEMWICK CHARNEL LANE Boss: The Witch of Hemwick Now the corpses hung on the ceiling have animation: they struggling and are torn apart and Mad Ones dropped from the above. This is triggred no matter the players have many Insgith or not. The Witches are seen teleporting to heaps of skulls and eyes to perform the ritual. Donning the crow of illusion will reveal the witch from a farther distance. FORBIDDEN WOODS New area: Cainhurst Outpost Connected to Hemwick Channel Lane & Forbidden Wood, mostly to the Forbidden Grave Many stable and workshops located here. The area is largely abbandoned and a group of new settlers can be found here. Enemies: Lost child of antiquity, executioners, church giants, snake balls (near forbidden woods), giant snake balls, snake-infested church giants,... Boss: Father of Snakes Pass the area to the border near the Hemwick Charnel lane, encouter the boss Boss: Davinci scythed wagon. Also has 2 gatling gun on board. New area: Forshaken priory The area does not saw much activity, abbandoned and devoid of inhabittants. Players would hear noises of rat here and there in the walls. Exactly like 'The Rats in the wall' they might find a hidden passage lead to a room with the Sacrificial Dagger. If they have 50 strength to destroy the altar, a swarm of rats (both normal and spectral) burst out from the wall to reveal a passage to a small dungeon with human remains and a Butcher Machete. New enemies: spectral rats, rat swarmlings, labyrinth rats,... FORSHAKEN CASTLE CAINHURST New Area: Siege of Cainhurst memmory: player start outside the castle, as an executioner. The siege take place and 4 trebuchet were used by executioners to bombard Cainhurst. At first, player must defend the trebuchets from swarms of Lost Child of antiquity and large cleric beast-sized bat beast & human-sized bat beast that drop rocks and bomb. There is a mounted gatling gun on a wagon for the player to use. After the successful defence, the gate of Cainhurst is opened and the battle begin between executioners (with Giants executioners, and a siege battery-tower) and Vilebloods (knights, mounted knight, lost child of antiquity and humanoid bat beasts). A cut scene will be played depict a large group of kamikaze bat beast suicibe bombing the battery tower, marking the end of the siege. The player fight in the area so the young Martyr Logarius can lead a group of executioner inside. When he was inside, a cut scene will play and the Cain hurst (unused) raiders will appear to destroy the remaining trebuchets and executioners. The boss (ride the beast horse) will demand a duo with the player. OLD YHARNAM New NPC: Beast Hunter Ikfess. Male. Use Beasthunting Saif and torch mace / Grenade Launcher. Wear Yharnam Hunter Set. Can be sent to Oedon Chapel to help defense it (only if his friends are sent there as well). He will stand in a small room near the gate to Old Yharnam. He is accompanied by a rifle huntsmen. New NPC: Foreigner women & her maid Friend of Ikfess. use a flintlock pistol. The maid use a dagger. Can be sent to Oedon Chapel. They are found, and guarded by Ikfess. BYRGENWERTH New Area: Grand Library Rows of book shelves and collections of bones of unspeakable horrors. Enemies: Slime Scholars who wield Cane Swords Hunter enemy: Scholar Erwin. He's half-transformed into Slime scholar. His right size is transformed into slime Scholar. Use a Cane Sword, a normal flintlock pistol and Blacksky Eye. Has special moveset due to enlonged limb. Can vomit acid forward. Otherwise behave like enemy hunter. Can use blood Vial and Numbing Mist. Boss: Provost Willem. YAHAR'GUL, UNSEEN VILLAGE New small area: Pthumerian cave. Player can find a freshly dug cave (with corpses of Undead Giants & Yahargul hunters, kidnappers lying around in Yahargul). It's even clearer that the Mensis side (kidnappers, yahargul hunters) were at were with the Pthumerian ( Undead Giants, Pthumerian warriors) & the Mensis has lost. There is an oversized Undead Giant cut in half and pierced through the head by a rifle spear & a dead Yahargul hunter (beast claw) in his hand. A scene is play where player confront two undead giants ripping a Yahargul hunter in half. Boss: Three Undead Giants (2) Duo- flaming sword, sword + cannon, sword + flail varaints. During the fight 2 (weaker) Yahargul hunters (Jasmine: Church Pick + Coilgun/ Abdul: Jawbone Saw Cleaver ) will intervene and help the player. If they survive the fight, they will press on and if they (hardly) survive, they will help with The One Reborn. Then, they will just half-heartedly shove the player out of advent plaza & shout warnings once The One Reborn is defeated (it's extremely hard to keep them alive during the fight). Will become hostile if attacked at this point. There is a Mensis scholar survivor in the corner, too wounded to stand. He will say something about they finally lost this tug of war after the blood moon rise. Which has last half a century. He can be killed by enemies in the area. If the One Reborn is defeated and Jasmine (and or Abdul ) survive, they will unite. The advent plaza is guarded by a shadow of Yharnam and 2 Keeper of the Old Lords. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Weapons dropped from person have slightly different lore than weapon sold in work shop. Some even have different icon & stats ( its previous user modified it a bit) Exsamples: Hunter's Axe => Father Gascoigne's Axe: Not not only it has different scale, its moveset is slightly different: slower, pack more heft. Sth a'bout his raw STR far exceed normal hunters. Saw Spear => Doughlas's Saw Spear (a Yharnamite Hunter): sth 'bout him & da hunt; Church Pick => Brother Cain's Pick: sth 'bout y he ended up in jail; Tonitrus => Mensis's Tonitrus: sth 'bout y da school of Mensis funded da project & the modification they made; Beast Cutter => Nightmarish Beast Cutter: quite unique, has black particle move set & scale with arcane,low durability & drain HP in transform mode, sth 'bout the curse it has decade-long absorbed into itself make it rust and dent but also deadly; Whirligig Saw => Sir Pattrick's Mechanical Saw: (a Powderkeg founder)sth about the inventor and its later adopting name. KEY ITEMS - Brown Breads: mostly used by commoners. Brown breads and Blutwurst or meagre soup are staple food of the Yharnamites. After sending 2 NPCs to Oedon Chapel, the NPCs state that there aren't enough food in the chapel and the HUnter need to find some to sustain the survivor. Extend the capacity of the chapel. - Skull of Martyr Logarius: Found by defeating him in Chalice Dungeon. Unlock Siege of Cainhurst area. RIGHT-HANDED TRICK WEAPONS #- Lantern Flail/ mace: blunt + arcane damage. One-handed. Found in Dissection Class. #- Beast Ram: a blunt damage dealer, one-handed handheld ram/ power arm in first mode. Chain to right hand of user. Transform into a two-handed battering ram in second mode, held by the chains. R2 to ram into enemies. Charge R2 will perform a running ram attack. L2 to shoot a built-in cannon. Found in a workshop-like cave in a secluded area in Forbidden Woods with several skeletons of Otto Hunters. When out of bullet or there is a corpse nearby, pressing L2 will perfom a ground slam, BEHEAD the corpse and use it as projectile instead. #- Church Glaive: used Mobius design. Curve sword in normal mode. Combine with the pole to form a glaive in transform mode. Fall out of use half a century ago. Found in Chalice Dungeon. #Frederick's Sword: (Or Church's zweihander )A zweihander hilt to attach a long sword to, sort of. Sword first mode, zweihander in second mode. As Ludwig's Holyblade is falling out of usage ( experienced hunters died out faster than they can train them). The Church needs a trick weapon that is simple and light enough for the new recruiter. Used by many NPCs in New Yharnam. #Yamamura's Naginata: Iconic weapon. Dadao in first mode, transform into a naginata (pole blade) in second mode. #- Hooked Tomahark: used Mobius design. tomahark in normal mode, scythe in transform mode. Found in New Yharnam. #Dry Lumen Spore: like a hand mace in first mode w/ move set different from Tonitrus. Transform by stabbing into the hand to buff it with a cloud of spore, adding poison to attacks. Transform attack will stick it to the enemies instead. Equip with Milkweed Rune to make it grow longer and 'softer', become a chain mace with arcane damage in second mode. Special Attack (alternative) consume an Insight and release a cloud of spore, apply % slow poisoning to everyone including the user and afffecting dead enemies in an extremely large region (will affect NPCs so use with caution), this attack will transform the fungus back to its untransformed state. The corpse will raise as zombies (covered in mould) friendly to player after a 10-second duration, during which they can be attacked. Zombies HP and attack scale with weapon's Level & NG+, maximum 7 zombies. These newly grown allies will follow the player, even in boss region, but they walk very slow and attack very slow, like real zombies ( so they will not of much help). These zombies can be buffed again, which will make their head grow ( enlarged head patients) and increase their movement + attack speed. The third buff will make them sometimes attempt an arcane ranged attack. The fourth buff will add them 2 arcane attacks & ability to occasionally dodge enemy attacks. Only humanoid enemies can grow enlarged heads, beast & kin are not affected. #- Eastern staff: an eastern monk used this when he was forced to join the hunt due to his sickness. Quarterstaff in first mode, turn into duo nunchuks in transform mode. #- Blunderbuss Bardiche: a short bardiche in first mode, transform into pole bardiche AND blunderbuss (L2) in second mode. R2 similar to Hunter Axe. # - Cane Sword: a thicker cane than threaded Cane and conceal a thin, long sword inside. Move set a slightly different. Story: first trick weapon created, employed by Byrgenwerth students and scholars for self-defense. Has good scale with Arcane & Skill. Later on, the church servant also use a cane, but forfeit the sword due to their inhuman strength. #Pthumerian Ultra Great Sword: Appear to be very heavy, the hunter drag it along rather than wield ir. does not have transform attack but rather a kick attack / shield bash / gun bash (using Piercing Rifle will perform a stab) which will break guard immediately. Running + L1 will perform a strong upper cut, which will knock up the damage enemies in an area. "If a weapon ain't got kick. It just ain't worth it". Great Sword moveset, slightly different from Holy Moonlight Sword moveset and has smashing attacks like Kirk Hammer. #War hammer: One-handed ordinary war hammer. Bonus damage vs armoured enemies. Does not have transform attack but rather a kick attack / shield bash / gun bash (using Piercing Rifle will perform a stab) which will break guard immediately. Running + L1 will perform a flying kick, which can easily sending enemy (or the player) into chasm. L1 on enemies who in a humanoid enemy (only non-boss, non-hunter enemies) in vulnerable state will immediately kick its weapon up, grab it and perform a visceral attack. Stealing weapons will transform the move set base on the types of the stolen weapon ( light one-handed: saber, torch, tomahawk, cleaver... heavy one-handed: axe, mace, great sword ... polearms: spear, bardiche... daggers). If already got a stolen wepaon, performing L1 on vulnerable enemies again will change the stolen weapons. Stolen firearms give 1-3 free shots. #Selena's Umbrella: an umbrella with built-in sword blade and also a flintlock rifle. Used as long sword in first mode. Transform into a musket in second form (two-handed). Open and close the umbrella everytime it changes mode. Drop from Selena. Or given from her after deeating the executioners. #Drill Sword: the drill-like short sword in short mode. Connect to the engine gaunlet to become a drill. #Cursed Macuahuitl: sword like in first mode with fast attack. User slash his/her own arm to transform the weapon bigger with blood. Use like one-handded heavy mace in second mode. Grow in size & damage after each 5 hit. Maximum 5 growth state. At the last stage, the weapon will 'bleed' and turn back into 4th stage after a while, continue to attack to maintain its form. #Crow's Talon (Katar): Traditional Indian Katars sometimes had H-shaped handle and trigger mechanisms. During battle, the single blade could spring open into three separate points, making the armament like duo claw, effectively changing its moveset. Wearing the crow feather set will change some of its moves, quickstep + L2 will launch a fury of crow feathers ahead. Came from a foreign, eastern land. #Dried Beast hand: A beast hand, tied into a short steel handle, nothing special. Used like a claw/ rake in first mode. Transform into a long sling staff. R2 will throw a rock (no QSB cost). Charge R2 will buff the rock with fire/bolt/arcane... e.t.c when fully charged. #Jawbone Saw Cleaver: Almost like saw cleaver with slightly different move set (faster and less damage) Have alternative leaping move set when equipped with Beast Embrace rune. #Pthumerian Shotel: Start as a shotel, split into double-bladed shotel. R2 attack spin & throw the shotel ahead a few feet (comeback like boomerang). #Cursed Iron Maiden: In the first mode, the coffin-like device is held behind and the hunter use its attached chain hook as weapon. R2 will perform a "came over here" attack. The transform mode is two-handed, which allow hunter to use the whole coffin like a battering ram. The second mode will deplete Hp over time. R1 ram & slam R2 ground slam. Running attack ram sideway & swing 2 chain hooks ahead a little bit. L2 will ground slam the device AND open its door AND shoots 4 chain hooks ahead. If the enemy ahead (humanoid) 's HP is low enough the Iron Maiden will pull it inside & transform a second time. The cursed device will bleed out & its gear will start moving & a small red bar will appear & slowly drain. As long as the bar present, the hunter receive HP regeneration. Now, attacks in two handed mode become ground slams & will create blood splashes & deal AOE damage to enemy caught within but will drain the red bar. L2 will eject the body from the Iron Maiden like a bloody cannon ball. If not eject the corpse, transforming back into one-handed mode still retain the red bar & the chain will receive a blood buff, without draining the bar. When the red bar run out, the iron maiden will eject the body, create a small splash of blood. LEFT-HANDED WEAPONS # - Dagger of Martyr Logarius: can slash and create an after-image arcane slash. Use 1 QSB each slash. Function like a normal dagger when out of QSB. # - Cainhurst Rapier / Foreign rapier: Almost indentical in move set. Different Scale. Not really fitting for hunting business. # - Spiked Club: deal thrusting damage. Have move set. Can charge attack like normal weapon. # - Spiked shield: a better version of wooden shield. # - Lantern Shield: can used as a shield (weak) and can illluminate the darkness (weaker than torches). Run+L2 = horizontal shield bash. # - Sacrificial Dagger: A dagger that inflict frenzy. Found in Forsaken Priory. # - Butcher Machete: A machete that has quick moveset. Found in Forsaken Priory. Unlock option to butcher corpses for more Blood Echoes. # - Sickle: basic move set. Can be picked up quite early in Central Yharnam. # - Bill hooks: almost identical to sickle, slower, more damage. Can be picked up quite early in Central Yharnam. # - Bush Axe: same with bill hooks & sickle, a little slower, more reach. Found in Forbidden Woods. # - Beast Jaw Dagger: makeshift saw-dagger-like weapon chiseled from a beast jaw. move set quite similar to sickle. Deal seration damage. # - Spike Whip: Found in Nightmare of Mensis. # - Beast bone dagger: Made of a finger of dark beast. Inflict some bolt damage when use. # - Timber Axe: Drop in Central Yharnam. Have the option to wield right-handed. Does not have transform mode. simple, crude and and not really fitting for a beast hunt. But there are rumors that a vampire hunter in a far away land use an axe as his main weapon. Can be picked up quite early in Central Yharnam. # - Off-handed short Katana: short sword with basic move set. For anyone who wants to duo-wielding katanas. # - Mergo's Wetnurse blade: like an off-handed long sword, deal bonus arcane damage. Lore: Something about the Wetburse and the maddening nature of Great Ones. The Presence of her drove the Mensis Scholar mad. And her form are not the same to everyone, to the player, she looks a little like Eileen, but to others, as different forms. # - Torch Mace: function like torch and Hunter's Torch but swings with a little blunt damage bonus. Story: The Pthumerian start to use blood magic and the weapon, which is doubled a pyromancy tool, started to fall out of use. Drop from Shadow of Yharnam in Chalice Dungeons. # - Snake Parasite : Function like a left-handed Augur of Ebrietas but spread a little less and have more reach. Inflict Toxin (low, but stackable dps) Scale with Bloodtinge. Story: something about the deceased Snake Great One. Drop from Father of Serpents. # - Derringer: small pistol used mostly for assassination and self defense weapons of professional gamblers. Low damage & short range in general. Bonus damage against human and unaware enemies. Can be found on a corpse in a luxury coach in Central Yharnam. Wearing the Gun Slinger Set will add 50% bonus damage against unaware enemies. # - Pepper-Box: Much weaker than Hunter Pistol. Can shoot 3 shots at once at the cost of 2 QSB. The two latter shots spread a little, however. Wearing the Gun Slinger Set will shoot 4 bullets as a bonus. #- Confederate Rotating Cannon: Use 10 QSB. Shoot 3 explosive projectiles ( weaker than cannon) but have wider spread. Wearing the Gun Slinger Set will reduce the QSB cost by 1 as a bonus. # - Volley Gun (Nock Gun): Function like shotguns, but stronger (shoot 7 bullets at a time, and a little less spread) cost 4 QSB each shot. Loot from an upside down, bloated hunter corpse in Chalice Dungeons. Wearing the Gun Slinger Set will reduce the QSB cost by 1 as a bonus. # - Grenade launcher: a flintlock grenade launcher. Cost 5 QSB each shot. Similar to cannon but weaker. A Powderkeg weapon. # - Molotov Bowgun: a grenade-launcher crossbow. Cost 4 QSB each shot. Shoot projectile in an arc similar to Church Cannon, explode on impact like molotov cocktail. An Otto workshop weapon. # - Coil gun: a tesla coil, to put simply. Function like Flame sprayers but do bolt damage. Found after destroying the Davinci's Tank Boss. # - Beast bolt rifle (rail gun): the bullet speed is increased tenfold by moving through a set of dark beast backbone. The bones, however, need to be splattered with blood to awaken. Use 3 QSB pershot. Extremely strong, deal bolt and blood damage, piercing through targets, but have long charging animation. The longer the charge, the heavier damage is dealt HUNTER TOOLS # - Igniter: An oversized flintlock tinder lighter, create a burst of fire and smoke with a great noise to temporarily terrify the beasts. Make most beast enemies immediately back step and flee ( mostly beast patients). Deal very little fire damage & does not cost anything. Long trigger animation, however. Does not terrify bosses and large beasts. Story: because beasts have very accute senses, hunters used dry red pepper mixed with gunpowder to scare and temporarily blind them. # - Occultist Skull: has a candle on it. Hunter can create fireballs. # - Rotten Beast Hand: Add 4 poisoned QSB shot to buffable firearms. These shots does not cost QSB but consume the item instead. Hunters are known to store bullets in cadavers to poison their prey. Traditionally hunters would stay away from this type of bullets. # - Wolfbane paste: Buff to right-hand weapon to add bonus damage against beast-type enemies. Does not attract them like fire paper. Wolfbane can be collected in Fobidden Woods or buy from shops. # - Javelin: looted from Fishing Hamlet. Slightly better than throwing knives. Can only hold 5 at a times. # - Bolas: used to slowdown, or entangle enemies. Deal blunt damage. # - Throwing Axe: for the sake of variety. ATTIRE # - Bladed Gaunlet: A simple pair of gaunlets with 3 daggers tied into each. Drop from The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst (in Chalice Dungeons, he will be accompanied by a Caihurst Knights and a Cainhurst noble in brass armor who wields rifle and act like rifle mob). Increase unarmed damage. Deal little damage to enemies when rolling/ quickstep into/pass them. Story: this bladed Gaunlet once belonged to a Crow Hunter who was Eileen's lover and was elder brother of the bloody crow. When his brother went mad, the owner was sent to finish the bloody crow, but fail. After killing its owner, the bloody crow don his crow feather garb and bladed gaunlet as a warning to other crows. The rolling damage scale with Skill. # - Bladed Leggings: Same with Bladed Gaunlet. # - Darkbeast breastplate: Made from rib cage and fur of a small, undead Dark beast, chilseled and modified into an armor. Terrible defense stats, but using Beast Roar will release a small shock wave dealing some damage to nearby enemies. Melee attacker will take minor bolt damage. Scale with Arcane. Increase damage under effect of Beast blood pellet. Story: something about Irreverant Izzy and his/her mania for the dark beasts. Drop from a bestial hunter in chalice dungeon. # - Gun Slinger Set: Pretty much cow boy set. (western gun slinger). Bonus 5 QSB capacity with Gun Slinger Garb. Bonus damage or effect for some guns (hidden) # - Highwayman Set: Bonus 3 QSB. Bonus 2 SKL when wear full set ( hidden). # - Infantry Set: victorian era infantry set. # - Vile Blood Hunter Set: Have wooden stakes, and rows of Garlic belts, and a metal gorget. Mediocrate defense. Wearing this will make Cainhurst NPCs to cover their nose and response negatively to player. Hidden bonus damage vs Vile Bloods. Reduce stamina regeneration if equip corruption rune. # - Beast bone gaunlet: Made from beast bone. Transform into a beast hand when perform a Visceral Attack. Terrible defense stats but boost visceral attack damage. # - Joust Armor Set: offer most physical + bolt damage protection EVER, but mediocrate Arcane, fire and blood damage. Drain 2x more stamina to sprint and dodge than normal as It wasn't intended for free combat. Wearing the armour alone drain 1.5x stamina. # - Gentlemen Set / Lady Set: terrible stats in general. Not even suitable for hunting business. Needed to perform a proposal. # - Snake Tumor: (head attire) Lore: Strictly speaking it's dangerous to use this. By letting the snake parasites enter the mouth, so they can nest and breed inside its host. This act was banned even within the Pthumerians and only use in most desperate situation. Wear a hood outside to hide the hideous form. Have dramatic headache effect and bloody burst out effect. Effect: Allow Shadow of Yharnam mode. Damage user instantly and induce some Frenzy. Trade 7 Vitality for 5 Arcane AND 5 Bloodtinge. Turning into mouth tentacles with Milkweed rune. Hidden effect: reduce 'Make Contact' time by 75%. STATS & Perks SKILL - At 25 Skill, torch will have a horizontal swing left to right then right to left. - At 40 Skill, Dagger of Martyr Logarius gains 2 combo attacks, each leaves an after-image slash. Any shields will perform a shield bash when running and shield ( heavily stagger). Can pick some locks normally can not be opened to open more unexplored locations. Boulders (if enabled) varies in shape and size (iron fence- deal seration damage, boulder deal blunt damage, mud /sand does not deal damage but will temporarily blind certain enemies - kins are immune to blindness). - At 50 Skill, running and attack with torch and torch mace will have a horizontal swing from the back, dealing AOE damage in a small area- larger area at 50 Arcane, largest area at 99 Arcane. Running and attack with Fist of Gratia will perform an upper cut, knocking up humanoid enemies. Increase all Weapon durability by 5 %. - At 60 Skill, have the option to choose "single shot" or "fan of knives" when throwing Throwing knives and Poison Dagger. The latter option throw three knives at a time, however. - At 75 Skill (and 25 Strength), perform a roll or being knock down will immediately give player a new Boulder to throw. Increase all Weapon durability up to 10%. Old Hunter Bone only cost 2 QSB to use. Can operate/fix some mechanism to open places normally can not be opened. STRENGTH PERKS - Boulder Throwing: At 25 Strength, the Hunter will have a new quick slot for boulders. Can be disabled. Collect a boulder if don't have any. Boulders function like Pebbles but causes stagger and deal more damage. Spike club increase in size and damage - Beastly Strength: At 40 Strength, able to operate certain doors /lever around the world with the words "Too heavy to pull/push/operate". - Bigger and better: At 50 Strength, the Boulder increased in size and damage. Rolling/ Quickstep into a humanoid enemy will deal some damage to them. Spike club increase in size and damage - Pack Alpha's strength: At 125 Strength, Beast Roar only cost 1 QSB to use. Normal atatcks can break several environment objects normally unbreakable (certain plank / stone walls) to open more unexplored locations. Spike club increase in size and damage VITALITY - Sanguine Mastery: At 25 Vitality, HP continue to regenerate 1. Increase further 1 point per 25 points. Max 4 at 99 VIT. - Fast Metabolism: At 50 Vitality, increase effectiveness of Blood Vials and regenerative items. - Resistance: At 75 Vitality, BLOODTINGE - Sanguine Conversion: At 25 Bloodtinge, able to take 1 Blood Bullet from enemies from Vicseral attacks. - At 50 Bloodtinge, increase Blood Bullet taken capacity by 1. Max 2 at 99 Bloodtinge. able to take 2 Blood Bullets from enemies from Vicseral attacks. - At 75 Bloodtinge, able to take 3 Blood Bullets from enemies from Vicseral attacks. ARCANE - Elemental Infusion: At 50 Arcane, weapons (both left and right-handed) have option to infuse bonus elemental damage type (bolt, fire, arcane). Some weapon that can not be buffed will increase its default bonus damage instead. Pebbles, Thowing Knives and Boulders can also be infused with elemental damage. Default is arcane damage. - Illusion Breaker: At 125 Arcane, has the ability to reveal certain illusory walls and open certain door normally can not be unlocked. INISGHT Perks (hidden) - At 30 Insight, The Doll will occasionally bake "Humble pie" for the hunter. NUMBLES. M. E. nombles, noumbles ; O. F. nombles. The parts of a deer between the thighs, that is to say, the liver and kidneys and entrails. Part, and sometimes the whole of the numbles were considered the right of the huntsman ; sometimes the huntsman only got the kidneys, and the rest was put aside with the tit-bits re-served for the King or chief personage. Boost 1 point of Strength, Skill, BloodTinge, Arcane on the first use. Gives 2 HP regeneration until death. - At 50 Insight, when return to the Dream with 0 Echoes (death), the Doll will occasionally hug the Hunter and grant them 3 HP regeneration until death. Other perks OTHER PERKS: - Hunter Reflexes: Slow time when pressing R3. Upgrade the perk with Echoes to increase the duration. - Supernatural Hunter: increase damage deal to ethereal enemies. - Coup De Grace: Can perform a critical strike to downed enemies. - Beastly Sense: Hidden enemies will have a purple outline. - Death Sense: Critically wounded enemies will have a red outline. Use R1 to flank or backstabbing them will perform a finishing move. - Eldritch Assault: Using Eldritch tools have chance to trigger an Eldritch assualt, which sprouts tentacles to attack enemies. Category:Blog posts